


Sunday Best

by whomii2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something different about Carter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Best

**Author's Note:**

> older fic posted here

Fusco was working on the weekend to make up for time off for his son’s hockey game.

He was alarmed when one of his snitches called and told him a previous collar might be looking for a little payback from Carter. Needed in interrogation and unable to get Carter on the phone, Fusco was forced to contact John about the situation. No doubt Finch would be able to direct him to her location.

John was surprised when he saw Carter exiting the church with her family. She was dressed in a flowery dress that fluttered around her legs in the breeze. Her mother was in full regalia including hat and gloves, and Taylor was sporting a suit Finch would have been proud of. When she spotted John, Carter had Taylor escort her mom to the car while she sashayed over to see what was up.

John was again surprised to realize that her high heels put her closer to eye level than he was used to.

She seemed unsurprised when John relayed Fusco’s concerns. After staring at John for a moment she gestured toward her car and asked “You coming?”

At John’s baffled look she said “You were intending to follow me weren’t you? Better to do it in comfort rather than to scare the neighbors by lurking in the bushes. Not to mention it lets **me** keep an eye on **you**.”

Caught out, John meekly followed her to the car, opening the driver’s side door for her before taking a seat in the back with Taylor.

John wasn’t sure how to act when they got back to her house, and spent the afternoon fidgeting around the living room and peeking out the windows to look for trouble. Meanwhile Carter helped her mother with dinner while Taylor worked on his homework.

Finally Fusco called to give them the all clear, saying the perp in question had been picked up on a parole violation and would be back in jail for a while.

Reese was going to make his excuses and leave, but Carter’s mom insisted he stay for dinner and also demanded that he invite his friend, the one who had helped rescue Taylor.

Finch arrived a little while later, a bit uncertain of the appropriateness of the wine he had bought on short notice for the occasion. But it went quite well with the wonderful dinner, and they were all soon stuffed.

Dinner and dessert finished, John helped remove the plates while Finch offered his arm to Carter’s mom and escorted her to the living room. Carter washed dishes while John dried, and smiled when she heard Finch begin an animated discussion with Taylor on the subject of his English essay. She shooed John into the living room with the others while she wrapped up some leftovers for Fusco.


End file.
